


Crevices

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [9]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drama in Nargothrond, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nargothrond, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism, reference to Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: The stone halls of Nargothrond are not as solid as they seem. Cousins have a chance to get to know each other better.





	Crevices

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a sequel to [The Other Kind of Teasing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354179)  
> For the prompts Discoveries and Inventions: Cement/Concrete, and Keep it in the Family: Nargothrond OT4

Celegorm, Curufin, Finrod and Orodreth were all drinking together in the King’s sitting room in Nargothrond. They may not have been particularly close in Tirion, but since none of them could let loose in front of those they commanded, cousins would do for drinking partners.  
Celegorm looked over at the couch his cousins shared. He then plopped down on Curufin's chair, half in has lap, and kissed his brother straight on the mouth. Curufin was drunk enough he kissed back for a second before pushing him away.  
"Turko what in the Halls are you doing?!"  
"Don't worry, they're hardly in a position to criticize us."  
"In what way?"  
"The downside of using natural caves like this is there's little gaps everywhere. He filled in all the ones big enough to get a look, but they send noise surprisingly well. Noise from the King's bedchamber, for instance, is quite clear in the cellar below it."  
"What were you even doing there?!" Finrod demanded.  
"At first I was getting ale, but then I heard you two. It was very... gratifying.”  
Orodreth said, "You have even less class than I thought."  
"Says the one who literally begged for his brother's cock and moaned like a whore when he finally got it."  
"It sounds like he's hardly alone," said Finrod  
“I have never begged for anything in my life!" Curufin objected  
Orodreth said, “Why did you listen, and why are you bringing it up now?”  
Celegorm said, "I’ve always wanted to be watched with Curvo, but it’s hard to find a witness discreet enough."  
“So we're having this conversation because you're a show off?"  
“It's not like that's news,” Finrod said.  
“Point. I say we go for it.”  
“What, just like that?”  
Curufin said, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Finrod. You’ve decided you want to watch the two of us together only moments after the idea is suggested?”  
“It sounds like Celegorm at least owes my brother and I a show,” Orodreth said. “You Feanorians may be braggarts, but you can almost always back it up. This will be incredibly erotic if he’s half as good as he claims.”  
“Thank you.”  
“And if he’s not, this is going to be hilarious.”  
Finrod stood up and walked to the door. “I’m going to call for more wine now before we have to explain to the servants why we’re all half naked.”  
Curufin asked, “Do you have oil, or should we call for that as well?”  
Orodreth produced a bottle from his robes. “You don’t carry it with you?”  
“It’s hard enough to convince him not to jump me in random corridors, as it is. I’m not going to carry around temptation.”  
“Oh, Finrod sticks firmly to appropriate places.”  
Finrod returned from requesting wine, and informing the servants that the the four of them were otherwise not to be disturbed for the rest of the night. “We did it in the middle of the east garden, I just won’t agree to you my riding me on the throne.”  
Curufin looked up with a gleam in his eye. “That would be a beautiful sight.”  
“I know,” Orodreth said. “What do you think, him wearing the Nauglamir or me?”  
“Hmm. You shouldn’t wear any clothes, but whether the Nauglamir looks better showing the power of his office as he sits in his kingly robes or sliding across your chest as you bounce in his lap is difficult.”  
“The first part goes without saying.”  
Finrod broke in, “Getting back to the topic of sex that will actually happen, where do you two want to start out? The chair you’re in might be a bit cramped, but there’s a rug in front of the fire, and my bed in the other room is a good height.”  
Celegorm said, “I’ll start by stripping for you, and as soon as the wine’s here Curufin can lie on the couch and I’ll lick it off him.”  
“Shouldn’t we keep our clothes on until the wine is here and the servants will not be?” Curufin asked.  
“We should. As long as Celegorm still has his breeches on I don’t think anyone will be surprised,” Finrod said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, after they had all collapsed on Finrod’s bed, he asked the question that had been niggling at his mind. “What do you recommend for sealing the walls more thoroughly? I bricked over and painted the larger holes already. I tried clay for the smaller ones, but that washes out in the first rainstorm.”  
Curufin replied, “I developed a kind of mortar made of powdered limestone and a bit of gypsum. It hardens when mixed with water, and will set even in wet conditions. Block one end of the hole, pour some powder and water into it, in two days it will be solid.”  
“And the appearance? Will it blend well with the natural stone?”  
“On its own, the mortar looks very smooth, assuming you held it in place with a smooth surface. It would match well with river rocks”  
“And not on its own? Do you add to it, or use it truly as mortar?”  
“If you mix it with gravel, it can be formed like clay but needs no firing to build structures of it. The whole fortress of Himring is made of it, there’s no good quarries around there.”  
“Is that what it is, Maedhros was less than forthcoming on it.”  
“He wasn’t particularly paying attention to construction methods when it was built. But the thing to remember is that if you do mix in the gravel, the end result is more rough…”

Orodreth turned to Celegorm. “So, since they apparently won’t let us get any sleep, you up for a round?”  
Celegorm reached one hand down to stroke himself back to hardness. “Sure.”  
Finrod looked up from his discussion with Curufin. “Weren’t we just supposed to be watching them?”  
“Yeah, and I saw how fair Celegorm is. You two discuss rocks, we can entertain ourselves.”  
“But -”  
“Name me one reason why a widower having sex with his cousin is worse than with his brother.”  
Curufin said, “Feanor would disapprove more of you two together.”  
Orodreth replied, “An excellent reason to keep going.”


End file.
